Yao & Anya's Day
by OtakuOrange25
Summary: Ivan dan Yue pergi ke St. Petersburg karena ada urusan! Bagaimanakah nasib Yao dan Anya yang ditinggal berdua di rumah? Warning : AU, Genderbend, The Braginski Family & slight!The Jones Family, Bro!Yao, Sis!Anya, Dad!Ivan, Mom!Yue, maybe OOC, OC


**_Hajimemashite, watashi wa _LadyOrange13 _desu._**

**Mohon bantuannya, _minna-san_. Saya masih menjadi author baru yang merantau ke fanfic ini.**

**_Happy reading!_  
**

**Disclaimer Hetalia-Axis Powers : Hidekazu Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Ivan dan Yue pergi ke St. Petersburg karena ada urusan! Bagaimanakah nasib Yao dan Anya yang ditinggal berdua di rumah?

-oOo-

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Moscow, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Braginski. Seperti biasa, Yao bangun telat 15 menit dari biasanya karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu alias hari libur. Pemuda berwajah oriental itu beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Dan terlihatlah suasana sepi yang menyelimuti rumah keluarga Braginski itu.

_Aneh sekali, aru_, batin Yao sembari melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 07.00 a.m. Biasanya harum masakan Chinese buatan Mama sudah tercium dari dapur atau Papa yang sedang duduk sembari memerhatikan Mama akan menyapanya dari ruang makan. Ia hendak membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin sebelum mata sewarna hazel miliknya menatap sebuah kertas memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

* * *

_Untuk Yao dan Anya,_

_Hari ini Papa dan Mama berangkat pagi-pagi ke St. Petersburg karena ada urusan mendadak dari kantor cabang milik Papa. Bahan-bahan makanan sudah ada di kulkas, kunci rumah serta uang untuk kalian juga sudah Mama taruh di laci sebelah meja telepon. Jangan lupa kunci pintu rumah jika mau dan pergi keluar rumah! (Mama)_

* * *

"Aiyaaaaah! Mama dan Papa ada urusan mendadak, aru..." Yao menghela napasnya lalu meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil handuk lalu mandi (di kamarnya ada kamar mandi sendiri). 15 menit kemudian, pemuda keturunan Russian-Chinese itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai baju santai. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas dan mulai memasak di dapur.

"Hoaaaam... Pagi, Yao-Yao," sapa Anya yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna pink bermotif beruang. Boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat yang ia bawa pun dipeluk dengan erat. "Mana Papa dan Mama?"

"Papa dan Mama pergi ke St. Petersburg karena ada urusan mendadak, aru." jawab Yao sembari memasukkan potongan daging dan 3 butir telur pada mentega yang sudah mencair di penggorengan. "Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka pulang, aru. Tapi kupikir mereka akan pulang besok, aru..."

"Da," respon Anya lalu duduk manis di kursi ruang makan. "Yao-Yao sedang masak apa, da?"

"Nasi goreng, aru. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, aru. Nanti kita sarapan bersama, aru." Kata Yao sembari memasukkan beberapa bumbu serta potongan sayuran.

"Baik, da!"

**Hetalia!**

"Nasi goreng buatan Yao-Yao enak, da." Anya menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng buatan Yao dengan lahap. "Aku suka, da."

"_Spasibo_, aru." Yao tersenyum kepada adiknya yang berwajah polos nan pucat itu. "Nanti makan siang kau mau kubuatkan apa, aru? Pirozhki?"

"Tidak, da. Aku mau fu yung hai, da. Dan, bolehkah aku membantu Yao-Yao memasak? Aku ingin bisa memasak seperti teman-temanku, da." pinta Anya dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah, aru."

"Asyik! Aku sayang Yao-Yao, da!" seru Anya seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Yao dari belakang.

"Aiyaaaah! Le-lepaskan pelukanmu, Anya. Se-sesak, aru..."

"Jadi Yao-Yao tidak suka dipeluk aku, da?" Anya menunjukkan raut wajah cemberut sekaligus sedih. Bahkan hampir menangis. "Yao-Yao tidak sayang lagi padaku, da!"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aru," Yao mendekap wajah adiknya lalu mengangkatnya sehingga mata mereka yang berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain. "Aku sayang sama Anya, aru. Tapi tadi pelukan Anya terlalu erat, aru. Aku jadi sesak napas, aru."

"Maaf, da." Anya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sempat mengeluarkan air mata. Mata gadis itu berwarna violet yang warnanya sama dengan bola mata sang Papa. "Tapi aku ingin dipeluk Yao-Yao, da." Gadis Russian-Chinese itu langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang kakak, lalu kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman dan hangat di dada Yao.

Yao tersenyum hangat. _Anya manja sekali, aru. Tapi dia tetap adikku yang manis, aru, _batin pemuda itu sembari membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Baiklah, aru..."

**Hetalia!**

"Yao-Yao, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman," pinta Anya dengan nada imut pada Yao yang sedang membuat makan malam. Ia sendiri habis menonton acara TV kesukaannya di ruang keluarga dengan ditemani beberapa boneka panda yang ia ambil dari lemari kamar Yao.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai, aru. Kau siap-siap duluan juga tidak apa-apa, aru." kata Yao sembari menaruh Pirozhki buatannya di microwave. "Nah, sudah selesai, aru." katanya sembari mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tapi aku bingung mau pakai baju apa, da. Bantu aku memilihkan baju, da." Anya langsung menarik tangan Yao dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamarnya yang serba pink-putih. Dindingnya berwarna pink dengan motif salju putih yang sangat indah dan cantik. Pokoknya kesan kamarnya feminim, lah.

Anya membuka lemari pakaiannya yang besar dan berwarna putih gading khas lemari kamar milik gadis feminim pada umumnya. Lalu ia mengambil dress lengan panjang berwarna pink dengan 8 kancing di bagian atas serta bagian kerahnya yang berbulu halus berwarna putih salju. Ia juga mengambil dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading dengan motif bunga bergaris biru tua dengan kerah berbulu halus berwarna hitam. Ia menaruh kedua dress tersebut di ranjangnya yang berseprai pink dengan motif salju miliknya.

"Nah, menurut Yao-Yao aku cocok memakai dress apa, da?" tanya Anya.

Yao berpikir sejenak, lalu terlintas sebuah ide yang muncul dari pikirannya. "Sepertinya dress pink ini cocok untukmu, aru. Kau kan feminim, aru. Dan sepertinya bandana ini akan bagus juga dipadu dengan dress mu, aru." Komentar Yao sembari mengambil sebuah bandana pink dan berbulu putih dari gantungan aksesoris.

"_Spasibo_, da." Kata Anya lalu tersenyum, ia mengisyaratkan kakaknya keluar dari kamarnya karena ia ingin ganti baju. Yao langsung keluar dari kamar adiknya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Hah." Yao menghela napas. Adiknya yang manja itu mengajaknya bermain di taman. Padahal pekerjaan rumahnya masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan. Yah, setidaknya ia sudah memasak makan malam, sih. Tapi ajakan adiknya itu ada benarnya juga. Sejak tadi pagi ia sama sekali belum istirahat karena terus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Yao membuka pintu lemarinya yang berwarna coklat kayu. Ia mengambil jaket mandarin berwarna hijau dan celana kuning dan mulai mengganti baju. Ia menguncir rambutnya yang sepundak menjadi ikat kuda. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar dengan membawa salah satu boneka panda kecil dari lemarinya.

"Ayo, Yao-Yao! Aku sudah siap, da!" seru Anya dari luar rumah.

"Iya, aru..." Yao mengambil sepatu coklatnya dari rak sepatu dan memakainya, "Anya, tolong ambilkan kunci rumah dan beberapa lembar uang dari laci sebelah meja telepon, aru."

"Iya, da." Anya melepas sepatu bot-nya yang berwarna hitam dan masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu ia kembali dengan membawa kunci rumah, beberapa lembar uang, dan tentu saja sekop panjang legendarisnya.

"Astaga, aru. Kenapa kau membawa sekop itu lagi, aru?" Yao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu berbahaya, aru."

"Karena ini mainanku, da. Mainan ini sudah lama bersamaku, da. Selain itu mainan ini juga bisa melindungi diri, da~" jawab Anya dengan senyum childish-nya.

Entah mengapa, hati Yao merasa luluh melihat senyum childish a la Anya Braginskaya alias adiknya itu. "Baiklah, aru. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam dengan sekop itu, aru."

"Baik, da~"

~Hetalia!~

Emily Jennifer Jones, seorang gadis American-Belarussian yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Emily atau Emmy kini sedang mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang di depannya. Gadis American-Belarussian itu tampak sangat ceria, bahkan rok mininya yang berwarna hijau terkibar kesana-kesini, membuat para remaja lelaki yang sedang berkumpul di taman langsung melotot melihat gadis itu.

"Emmy, sini." Nikolai Arlovsky Jones, yang akrab dipanggil Nikolai langsung menghampiri adik perempuannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, lalu mendekap tubuh Emily dengan sangat posesif.

"Ada apa, _Brother_?" tanya Emily kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Nikolai mendekapnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kalian melirik adikku lagi." ancam Nikolai dengan nada dingin nan tajam pada sekelompok remaja lelaki yang tadi memerhatikan Emily. "Kuhitung sampai tiga. Jika kalian tidak pergi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian semua…"

Tanpa dihitung pun, para remaja lelaki tersebut sudah kabur duluan tanpa ditunggu.

"Dasar lelaki kurang ajar," maki Nikolai kesal. Tentu tidak ada kakak yang senang melihat adiknya dilirik banyak lelaki yang mesum. Dan hal itu sangat berlaku pada dirinya.

"Tapi _Brother_ menakutkan sekali, lagipula mereka pasti terpesona denganku…"

"Jangan sesekali berpikiran seperti itu, Emily." Potong Nikolai cepat.

"Tapi boleh kubuka jaket bomberku, tidak?"

"Kalau kau hanya memakai _bikini_ di dalamnya, aku tidak akan mengizinkan sampai _Dad_ dan _Mom_ pulang."

"_Brother_ tega sekali, mereka kan pulangnya larut malam…" Emily menyipitkan matanya dan mengembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut. Namun raut wajah cemberutnya langsung menghilang ketika kedua mata sewarna biru langit miliknya menatap dua remaja yang sangat ia kenal di depan gerbang taman.

"Yao! Anya!" panggil Emily dengan semangat, bahkan sampai berteriak hingga beberapa pengunjung taman menoleh ke arah Emily dan Nikolai.

"Emily, da!" seru Anya berlari menghampiri Emily dan Nikolai (tentu dengan Yao yang diseret oleh Anya) dengan ceria.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, aru? Apa kalian betah tinggal di Washington D.C, aru?" tanya Yao pada kedua remaja Jones itu. Emily dan Nikolai adalah sepupu Yao dan Anya yang tinggal di Amerika.

"Baik. Sangat baik malah. Kami juga betah disana. Tapi _Mom_ dan _Dad_ bilang kami akan tinggal di Moscow sekitar satu bulan karena urusan pekerjaan mereka." Jawab Emily sembari tersenyum ceria. "Aku dan Nikolai akan berkeliling kota Moscow besok. Apa kalian mau ikut?"

"Terima kasih, aru. Tapi besok kami harus sekolah, aru…" tolak Yao dengan halus.

"Yah, sayang sekali…" Emily menjadi sedikit kecewa. "_Mom_ dan _Dad _malah memanggil tutor untuk mengajar kami selama sebulan disini. Padahal aku ingin sekali bersekolah disini…"

"Da. Omong-omong sepertinya ada penjual es krim disana, da. Apa kalian mau, da?" tawar Anya sembari menunjuk penjual es krim yang sedang dikelilingi banyak anak kecil. "Biar aku yang traktir, da~"

"Tentu!" Emily langsung meninju udara dengan semangat. "Tapi _Mom_ bilang, _Brother_ tidak boleh makan es krim, ya. Kan_ Brother_ lagi sakit tenggorokan."

Wajah Nikolai langsung memerah menahan malu, memang akhir-akhir ini tenggorokannya sakit dan suaranya agak serak.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo beli es krim!" Emily langsung menarik tangan Anya dan membawa gadis Russian-Chinese itu ke tempat penjual es krim, meninggalkan Yao dan Nikolai yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap mereka.

"Aiyaaaaah! Adikmu tetap aktif seperti biasa, aru." Komentar Yao.

"Memang." Rahang wajah Nikolai mendadak mengeras. "Bahkan tadi Emily diperhatikan banyak pemuda yang mesum," geramnya.

"Aiyaaaah! Kalau itu terjadi pada Anya, aku akan langsung memberi pelajaran kepada mereka semua, aru." Yao ikut menggeram. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya memakai pakaian tertutup, aru?"

"Dia tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kepalaku pusing mendadak hanya mendengar rengekkannya yang menyebalkan itu." Jawab Nikolai.

"Anya juga sama. Tapi anehnya, dia melakukan itu hanya berlaku pada keluarga kami. Tapi kalau ke teman-temannya, dia malah mengancam dengan sangat manis bersama sekop panjang miliknya."

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, dan tiba-tiba Emily dan Anya menghampiri mereka dengan 3 cup es krim.

"Ini buat Yao-Yao, da." Anya menyerahkan sebuah es krim coklat kepada kakaknya.

"_Spasibo_, aru." Yao memakan es krim itu dengan tenang.

"Itu boneka panda milikmu? Lucunya…" Emily mengambil boneka panda itu dari Yao dan memeluknya erat. "Bulunya lembut lagi…"

"Da~ Itu kan boneka panda kesayangan Yao-Yao, da~" Anya tersenyum childish, ia mengangkat sekopnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. "Emily jangan memeluknya, da~"

"A-Anya! J-jangan begitu, aru. Emily boleh memeluk boneka pandaku, aru…" Yao langsung panik melihat adiknya mulai mengeluarkan 'aura hitam' untuk mengintimidasi Emily. "Dan, turunkan sekop panjangmu, aru!"

"Benarkah, da?" Anya menatap Yao dengan tatapan polos. "Kalau begitu aku turunkan mainanku, da~"

"Adikmu mengerikan sekali, Yao…" komentar Emily yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Nikolai.

"Jangan ganggu adikku atau kusumpahi kau akan menjadi istriku di masa depan!" ancam Nikolai dengan kedua matanya yang sewarna biru laut yang berkilat tajam.

"Da! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" Anya langsung berlari menghindar dan Nikolai mengejarnya.

"Aiyaaah, aru. Mereka sama seperti dulu, aru…" Yao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**~Hetalia!~**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

CKLEK!

"Yao-Yao!" Yao langsung tersentak kaget melihat Anya yang menerobos masuk kamar seenaknya. Ia langsung berbaring di ranjang Yao tanpa memperdulikan pemilik ranjang tersebut sedang memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Pemuda itu baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama merah kesukaanya.

"Aiyaaaaaah! Anya! Apa yang kau lakukan, aru?" Yao-Yao menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Anya yang tiduran di kasurnya sembari guling-gulingan. "Kukira kau sudah tidur, aru…"

"Aku mau dibacakan cerita sama Yao-Yao!" pinta Anya dengan nada imutnya.

Yao menghela napas. Ia berjalan dan duduk di ranjangnya. Lalu ia menatap adiknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Kalau begitu akan kubacakan kau cerita, aru. Tapi kau harus janji setelah mendengar cerita kau harus tidur, aru..."

"Baik, da~" Anya langsung menyisakan tempat untuk Yao yang akan tiduran di sampingnya. Setelah Yao tiduran di ranjangnya, Yao mulai bercerita tentang seorang putri cantik dari suatu kerajaan.

"Dahulu kala, ada seorang putri dari kerajaan Russia yang bernama Putri Anya, aru." Yao mengawali dongengnya sembari menatap Anya yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan antutias.

"Kok namanya sama kayak aku, da?" Anya tampak kebingungan.

"Iya, aru. Putri Anya sangat baik dan cantik, aru. Dia disayangi para keluarga kerajaan dan rakyatnya, aru." Anya langsung membayangkan, betapa bahagianya ia kalau andaikan posisinya sama dengan 'Putri Anya' tersebut.

"Saat Putri Anya sudah beranjak remaja, Pangeran Nikolai dari kerajaan Belarus mau menjadikan Putri Anya sebagai istrinya, aru. Dia datang ke kerajaan untuk melamar Putri Anya, aru." Yao menjeda sesaat ceritanya. "Namun Putri Anya menolak lamaran dari Pangeran Nikolai, aru. Dia lari ke hutan dan menyamar sebagai seorang gadis biasa, aru. Namun saat Putri Anya tersesat, Putri Anya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda baik hati yang sedang membawa banyak kayu bakar, aru. Pemuda itu bernama–"

"Yao-Yao. Aku ingin pemuda itu Yao-Yao, da~" potong Anya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, aru. Pemuda bernama Yao itu mengajak Puri Anya ke rumahnya yang terbuat dari bambu, aru. Lalu Putri Anya menceritakan kalau ia seorang gadis yang sedang tersesat di hutan, aru." Yao menghela napasnya. "Yao merasa kasihan kepada Putri Anya, aru. Lalu ia mengajak Putri Anya tinggal bersamanya, aru. Pada saat itu Putri Anya memulai hidup barunya dengan Yao dengan damai dan tentram, aru."

"Da~ Yao-Yao baik sekali…" komentar Anya.

"Namun kehidupan damai itu tidak lama, aru. Dua tahun kemudian, saat Putri Anya sedang membantu Yao memetik buah-buahan, tiba-tiba datanglah para prajurit istana, aru. Mereka langsung membawa Putri Anya ke istana tanpa sepengetahuan Yao, aru." Yao lagi-lagi menjeda sesaat dongengnya. "Yao yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Putri Anya menghilang langsung pergi ke istana, aru." Yao tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Anya yang tampak semakin penasaran dengan ceritanya. "Lalu Yao berhadapan dengan Raja Ivan dan Ratu Yue, aru. Yao langsung kaget karena baru mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Putri Anya adalah seorang putri kerajaan yang hilang dua tahun yang lalu, aru..."

"Tiba-tiba seorang patih kerajaan bernama Hyun Joo mengatakan kalau Yao ingin merebut Putri Anya dari kerajaan, aru." Anya semakin penasaran dengan dongeng yang diceritakan kakaknya itu. "Yao langsung mengelak karena itu memang tidak benar, aru. Yao menyayangi Putri Anya dan akan membiarkan Putri Anya kembali hidup bahagia di istana, aru. Karena Yao dianggap membual, Yao ditangkap oleh dua pengawal istana untuk diusir, aru. Namun sebelum sempat diusir, Putri Anya muncul dan menyelamatkan Yao, aru."

"Putri Anya bilang kalau Yao menyelamatkannya saat ia tersesat di hutan, aru. Dan dia bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja tanpa disakiti sama sekali saat tinggal bersama Yao, aru." Yao jadi tersenyum sendiri setelah melontarkan kalimat tersebut. "Raja Ivan dan Ratu Yue percaya dengan cerita nyata dari Putri Anya, aru. Dan akhirnya, Yao diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi Putri Anya sampai akhir hayatnya, aru." Yao mengakhiri dongengnya dengan seulas senyum mengembang dari wajah orientalnya.

"Cerita yang bagus, da~" Seulas senyum di wajah pucat Anya mengembang dan wajahnya terasa hangat. "Tapi kenapa akhirnya tidak menjadi Yao-Yao menikah dengan Putri Anya, da?"

"Aiyaaaaah, aru! Itu tidak boleh, aru…" Yao langsung kaget mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut adiknya itu. "Kita kan saudara, aru. Sesama saudara tidak boleh menikah, aru…"

"Tapi aku mau menikah dengan Yao-Yao, da~. Yao-Yao baik padaku, da~"

"Tetap tidak boleh, aru." Yao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita kan satu darah dan daging, aru. Makanya kita tidak boleh menikah, aru. Lagipula nanti Papa dan Mama bisa marah, aru."

"Begitu ya, da?" Anya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin mencari lelaki yang seperti Yao-Yao, da~"

"Anya boleh mencari lelaki apa saja, aru. Asal lelaki tersebut sayang pada Anya, aru." Yao tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Anya penuh sayang. "Tapi kau jangan mencarinya sekarang, aru. Sekarang kau harus bersekolah yang rajin, aru. Nanti kalau sudah besar dan kerja, kau boleh mencari lelaki yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu, aru."

"Baik, da~" respon Anya sembari tersenyum. "Tapi itu apa, da? Kok ada amplop pink di meja belajar Yao-Yao, da?" Wajah Yao langsung memucat mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, aru! Sekarang kau tidur, aru. Tadi kan kau berjanji padaku setelah mendengarkan dongeng langsung tidur, aru." Anya mengembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut, namun gadis itu lebih memilih menyenderkan kepalanya di dada kakaknya sembari memejamkan mata. Dan tak lama kemudian gadis bermarga Braginskaya itu sudah terlelap di dada kakaknya yang hangat.

_Hampir saja ketahuan, aru._ Yao langsung memeluk Anya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Yao sendiri menemukan surat itu di kotak surat rumahnya saat pulang dari taman. Surat itu berasal dari Matsuri Kobayashi, seorang gadis Osaka yang merupakan teman sekelas Yao sekaligus anak tetangga rumah keluarga Braginski. Rumahnya sendiri tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Matsuri. Dan ia akan menjawab isi surat itu pada saat ia di sekolah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Anya sebelum matanya terpejam untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

Sebenarnya Anya sudah tahu apa isi surat tersebut bahkan siapa pengirimnya. Karena pada saat Yao mandi sore sehabis pulang dari taman, diam-diam Anya masuk ke kamar Yao dan membaca semua isi surat (yang ia yakin adalah surat cinta) tersebut. Kalau seandainya Yao menerima isi surat tersebut, Anya akan bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia akan mengintimidasi Matsuri dengan sekop panjangnya kalau gadis Osaka itu berani menyakiti hati kakak kesayangannya itu.

Sungguh adik yang mengerikan, bukan?

**~Tamat~**

**Cerita Tambahan:**

Di waktu tengah malam, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Braginski...

CKLEK!

"Da~"

Seorang pria Russian tinggi berbadan tegap dengan rambut berwarna pirang platina membuka pintu kamar Yao. Senyumnya langsung mengembang melihat kedua anaknya sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai di ranjang anak lelakinya tersebut.

"Ivan, aru?" Wanita Chinese yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek dari pria Russian itu langsung menghampiri kamar anak sulungnya yang bernuansa merah cerah. "Aiyaaaah! Ternyata Anya tidur di kamar Yao, aru. Pantas saja aku mencari Anya di kamarnya tapi malah tidak ada orangnya, aru."

"Da~, sepertinya kita biarkan saja, da~" Pria bernama Ivan Braginski itu masuk ke dalam kamar Yao diikuti wanita Chinese tadi. "Mereka lucu juga, da~"

"Iya, kurasa Yao telah menjaga adiknya dengan baik, aru." Wanita bernama Wang Yue (yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Yue Braginskaya) tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi Anya dan rambut Yao.

"Hm? Ini apa, da?" Ivan mengambil sebuah amplop pink yang ditemukannya di meja belajar Yao dan menyerahkannya pada Yue.

Yue mengambil amplop surat tersebut dan mengambil selembar kertas berwarna pink pucat lalu membacanya. Sebersit rasa kaget langsung muncul dalam hatinya, namun lama-kelamaan seulas senyum geli mengembang di wajah oriental wanita tersebut.

"Aiyaaaah! Ternyata anakku sudah besar, aru!"

**~Fin(land dekat dengan Sweden)~**

**_Minna-san_, saya adalah author baru di fandom ini. Selama ini saya selalu menjadi _silent reader_ di fandomNaruto, Kuroshitsuji, dan fandom ini. Mohon bila ada komentar mengenai kesalahan atau lainnya mengenai _fanfic_, tolong sampaikan kepada saya lewat _review_. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam menulis _fanfic _di fandom ini.**

**Sign,**

**LadyOrange13**


End file.
